


What Goes On At Champs Camp...

by nothingelsematters



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, and by up I mean quite up, because there needs to be more champs camp fic, i mean come on seriously how is there not more, of course there's fluff too, rating is going to go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days with all of the Senior Grand Prix skaters in camp? What could possibly happen?</p><p>Well, as it turns out, rather a lot.</p><p>Mischief, fluff, relationship drama, dressing-room blowjobs, and team-bonding rivalries (that seems counterproductive!). Oh, and a facial hair competition that Ricky swears up and down Jeremy has rigged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Braids

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know.
> 
> Anyway, starting off with some Josh/Jason fluff. This one inspired by the new hairstyle Jason is wearing for Tristan et Iseult.

“What are you doing?”

 

Jason looked up with a grin from his cross-legged position on the floor. There was a mirror propped up against the wall so he could see what he was doing, and a brush, comb and pile of hair ties in easy reach.

 

“Experimenting. Rohene thinks I should try something different with my hair this year. What do you think?”

 

“I think that might disappoint whoever runs your ponytail’s Twitter account,” Josh smiled, coming over to sit on the bed behind Jason. He ran his fingers through Jason’s hair.

 

“Well, it’s not like I’m cutting it off,” Jason pointed out. “Just thinking about styling it differently. Only I’m not entirely sure how. It does need to be off my face.”

 

Josh pushed Jason forward and slid off the bed to sit behind him. He picked up the brush and began pulling it through Jason’s hair.

 

“I don’t think you need anything too radical. You’ll look beautiful whatever you wear.”

 

Josh got an elbow to his ribs for that.

 

“Oh, stop it.”

 

“But you will.” Josh gathered Jason’s hair into his hand and pulled it aside before pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. “You’re always beautiful.”

 

Jason blushed.

 

“You’re off-topic,” he pointed out as Josh’s butterfly kisses began making their way onto his neck.

 

“Am I?” Josh murmured against Jason’s skin.

 

“Yes,” Jason answered, though he tilted his head to give Josh better access, and made a noise of complaint when Josh pulled away.

 

“All right, then.” And Josh began playing with Jason’s hair, twisting strands together.

 

Jason closed his eyes, leaning back against Josh as he worked. This was what he loved best, these little moments where it was just them and no pressure and no skating and nothing but the feel of Josh’s hands in his hair…

 

He heard a gagging noise from the door and a giggle, groped around for the brush, and threw it in the direction of the sound without opening his eyes. He was rewarded with a yelp that sounded suspiciously like it belonged to Ashley.

 

“Aren’t they  _cute_?” came an exaggerated whisper which Jason thought belonged to Jeremy; he picked up a hair tie and shot it rubber-band style.

 

“No fair! I wasn’t doing anything!” Max’s voice protested, and Jason couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“C’mon guys, let’s leave them,” Gracie’s voice said, and the giggling and comments faded, leaving just them wrapped up in each other.

 

“There. You want to look?”

 

Jason opened his eyes to examine his reflection in the mirror. Josh had done two braids, one on each side of his head, and drawn them together in the back. There was still some of his hair hanging loose, but the braids served to keep it all off his face.

 

“It looks nice.”

 

“I think so too,” Josh grinned, leaning in to kiss Jason’s jaw. “Very regal and royal.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes.

 

“You never give up, do you?”

 

“Telling you you’re beautiful is the truth,” Josh insisted, closing his arms about Jason’s waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I’ll never give up saying that.”

 

Jason wriggled free and turned around to straddle Josh and kiss him properly.

 

“I love you,” he told Josh seriously. “You know that, right?”

 

“Of course,” Josh kissed Jason’s nose. “And I love you. Nothing will change that.”

 

Jason kissed him again, slower this time, lingering, suggesting. He felt Josh’s hands at his waist, pulling him closer, and a thought raced fleetingly through his mind that they might have enough time –

 

A hair tie flicked against his cheek.

 

He broke away, annoyed, and saw Max standing at the door with an exasperated look on his face.

 

“Payback,” he said. “I was sent to find you. The nutrition talk was due to start five minutes ago.”

 

“Oh gosh!” Jason jumped up quickly and straightened his clothes. Josh sat there, dazed, for a moment, before Max’s words sunk in and he scrambled up too.

 

They ran down the corridor together, arriving at the lecture room just after Max did. Before they went in, Josh laid a staying hand on Jason’s arm and rubbed their cheeks together, knowing Jason enjoyed the feel of his stubble.

 

“Later,” Josh breathed into his ear.

 

The officials thought Jason was flushed from running. Both ignored the knowing looks the other skaters were giving them and took their seats.

 

Josh tugged playfully on Jason’s braid.

 

Jason ignored him, but there was a smile on his face as he listened to the rest of the seminar that had nothing to do with the tips for healthy eating.

 


	2. The Facial Hair Contest, Round 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry for the delay. My NaNoWriMo is taking over my life.
> 
> Anyway: Jeremy announces a contest. Ricky is suspicious.

“A facial-hair contest?” Ricky asked suspiciously. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means we all stop shaving right now, and whoever has the longest beard at the end of champs camp wins,” Jeremy explained.

 

Adam rubbed his smooth chin ruefully. “Well, I’m not going to win this one…”

 

“It’ll be fun!” Jeremy said persuasively. “C’mon you guys, we shave all the time. Let’s sit back and relax and let it grow!”

 

“I’m in!” Josh said excitedly. “I don’t think I can win yet, but it’ll be fun!”

 

Jason shoved him lightly. “Speak for yourself…”

 

Josh rubbed his cheek against Jason’s, and the contrast of rough stubble against smooth skin made Jason’s smile change nature…

 

“Oi, enough with the flirting, you two. So are we all in?”

 

There were murmurs of general agreement.

 

“Excellent. May the best man win!”

 

Jeremy giggled to himself as he walked out of the room, resisting the urge to rub his face and feel the length of his not-visible beard. Sometimes, there were distinct advantages to being naturally blond.

 

Ricky continued to watch him suspiciously.

 

“He’s up to something.”

 

“I think so too,” Ross replied. “But how could anyone possibly interfere with a facial hair contest? What’s he going to do, shave us in our sleep?”

 

Ricky snorted and fell apart in gales of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Jeremy, you cheeky little...


End file.
